The present invention relates to a portable device for selectively dispensing feed material to animals, and more particularly to a device which is useful for dispensing water, potable liquids, granulated solids and other flowable consumables from a reservoir into a pooling region for consumption thereof.
It is known that dogs and certain other household pets will drink only their fill of liquids. It is therefore, acceptable, as well as desirable, that they be given access to a supply of water at all times. Generally this consists of periodic filling of a bowl with water in order to maintain the constant supply.
In a desire to better meet the need for providing a replenishable supply of liquids, a device is described in the prior art which utilizes a bowl, adapted to receive and hold an inverted bottle-shaped reservoir containing water. The bowl includes means for maintaining the reservoir in a generally vertical, inverted position, with the neck opening positioned below the lip of the bowl. Due to such configuration, the water pours from the reservoir, and fills the bowl, but does not overflow it, because atmospheric pressure exerts a downward force on the surface of the water in the bowl. As a dog or other animal drinks from the bowl, water from the reservoir replaces the consumed amount, maintaining water in the bowl at a constant level just above where the neck opening penetrates the surface.
This approach is effective in supplying a replenishable source of water where a level grade location is available. However, the device is not intended for portable use, for example where a dog is taken to a park, fair, outdoor antique show or the like. In such situations, the pet owner will take along a bowl and either bring a sealed bottle of water, or seek a water supply as needed.